Really Useful Engine
'''Really Useful Engine is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas. An orchestral and shortened version of the song, with the original children's voices and added backup vocals by Steven Page, was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Lyrics :He's a really useful engine, you know :All the other engines they'll tell you so :He huffs and puffs and whistles :Rushing to and fro :He's the really useful engine we adore! CHORUS: :He's the one, he's the one :He's the really useful engine that we adore :He's the one, he's the number one :Thomas the Tank Engine :He's a really useful engine, you know :'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so :Now he's got a branch line :To call his very own :He's the really useful engine we adore CHORUS: :Little blue train, he's always there :Whenever you need a hand :If you need help with a situation :Who comes into mind CHORUS: :He's a really useful engine, you know :Maybe little, but he's never slow :Stand back in amazement :Just you watch him go :He's the really useful engine we adore CHORUS: :He's the really useful engine we adore! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt Characters in the Thomas and the Magic Railroad version * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Henrietta * Annie and Clarabel * Butch Episodes * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas and Bertie * Thomas in Trouble * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Promise * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Trust Thomas * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train: # A deleted shot of Thomas leaving the yard after seeing the Breakdown Train. # A deleted shot sees Thomas pushing the breakdown train into place. * Trust Thomas: # An extended scene of Thomas puffing on Toby's Old Tramway with Annie and Clarabel. # A scene of Thomas pushing his stone trucks at the quarry. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A scene of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel arriving at a church. * Thomas and Stepney - A shot of Thomas blowing his whistle. Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Your Favourite Story Collection. * In Japan, this song is called "Useful". Gallery Original File:ReallyUsefulEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:TrustThomas20.png File:Thomas'Train46.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty16.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty10.png|Gordon, Percy, Edward, James, and Henry File:ThomasandtheTrucks12.png|Thomas on Gordon's Hill File:ThomasinTrouble10.png File:TrustThomas33.png File:TrustThomas28.png File:ThomasandBertie60.png File:Percy'sPromise16.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast48.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter47.PNG File:TrustThomas63.png|Thomas at Anopha Quarry File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter49.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.jpg File:ThomasandtheTrucks9.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter4.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon38.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:HenryandtheElephant14.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain21.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png|James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain34.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain33.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain36.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain38.png File:TrustThomas6.jpg File:DowntheMine13.png File:ThomasandBertie2.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:ThomasandStepney20.jpg File:ThomasandStepney2.png File:ThomasandGordon63.png Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad95.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad96.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad98.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad99.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad101.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad61.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad102.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad103.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad104.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad105.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad106.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad107.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad108.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad109.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad110.png Song File:Really Useful Engine File:Really Useful Engine (TATMRR Version) Category:Songs